The present invention relates to a floatable oxygen-absorbing cartridge for placement into a liquid within a container for absorbing oxygen within the container above the liquid level.
By way of background, various types of liquids are marketed in containers having an air space above the liquid level. This air space contains normal air which includes the usual percentage of oxygen. This oxygen may deleteriously affect certain liquids by causing them to spoil prematurely, or at least alter the flavor thereof in an objectionable manner. Such liquids, by way of example, are milk and irradiated fruit juices, punches and the like. In the past, the oxygen was eliminated in certain types of packaging by being replaced with inert gases. However, this was generally costly.